


To Genji's Horror

by MoonlilyRose



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 404 error, Consent was given offscreen, Hanzo Shimada is a Little Shit, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlilyRose/pseuds/MoonlilyRose
Summary: When Genji invited his brother to join Overwatch, it definitely was not for any of this.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 13
Kudos: 95





	To Genji's Horror

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the endnotes after reading.

Genji walked up to McCree’s door and knocked. He had introduced McCree to his brother, Hanzo, the night previous and it... did not go well. Since then, he hasn’t seen his brother or the cowboy and was beginning to be concerned that McCree had done away with his brother. Genji knocks again, louder this time. This time he hears some shuffling from the other side of the door. After a moment the door opens and there stands… Hanzo? Looking mildly annoyed.

Genji looks at his brother confused, then concerned. Hanzo killed McCree. That had to be it. Then Genji noticed that Hanzo was only wearing a towel.

“You killed McCree, and then used his shower? What is wrong with you? I didn’t invite you here to kill my teammates!” Genji cried.

Hanzo regarded his brother, then looked amused. “Do not worry, the cowboy is still alive. Though if you need him for something, it’ll have to wait. He’s… a little tied up at the moment.” Hanzo grinned evilly.

Genji’s heart rate spiked. Torture? He pushed past Hanzo into the room to search for McCree. “I also didn’t invite you here to torture my teammates!”

Hanzo watched as his brother entered the room, following slowly behind. “Even if they ask for it?” he asked with barely contained amusement as Genji walked into the sleeping area of McCree’s quarters.

Where he froze instantly. In front of him, on the bed, lays McCree. Gagged and bound spread eagle. Naked. With a throbbing erection that was still glistening with gods knows what fluids. McCree turned his head to look at Genji and Hanzo. No, to look at Hanzo. Genji might as well have been invisible to him. At the sight of Hanzo, McCree whined like a man begging.

Genji turned to look at his brother (and to stop looking at the sight of his friend). Being closer to Hanzo, this time he noticed the bruises on his brother’s neck. And shoulders. And chest.

Oh. 

“Hanzo… what? How? I don’t…?” Genji fumbled as for the first time ever he understood what a 404 error felt like.

Hanzo wasn’t even looking at him, his eyes were on McCree as he grinned evilly again. “If you’d like, I’d be happy to explain the full and very long story as to how we ended up like this. Perhaps I should put on some tea? I’m sure my husband won’t mind waiting while we finish this conversation.”

Genji steam vents hissed as he overloaded. Silently, he walked passed Hanzo, out the door and directly to the medbay to lay down. There were too many questions, and he wasn’t sure he wanted the answers.

**Author's Note:**

> First: McCree is completely consenting to his situation.  
> Second: This is a scene from a lager fic idea that I have that would go more in-depth into Hanzo and McCree's history. Would anyone be interested in a fic like that?  
> Third: Thank you for reading. I'm not the most confident writer, but I enjoy the creativity of it.


End file.
